Perdidos
by MWH98
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda!... Crossover iCarlyxVictorious... Esta historia es algo diferente a lo común... El avión de los chicos conocidos se estrella y quedan varados en una isla... Que pasará con ellos?.. Mal summary xD.. sólo.. entren y lean n.n... Advertencia... YURI! Con contenido explícito xD
1. El comienzo del viaje

**Hola! Pues como dicen por ahí, lo prometido es deuda así que aquí les entrego este crossover de iCarlyxvicTORIous, espero les guste!**

_**Disclaimer: Solo Esta historia es de mi pertenencia. Ni Victorious ni iCarly me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nick y así será con todos los capítulos de esta historia hasta que llegue a su fin.**_

**Perdidos**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo del viaje**

Era una mañana cualquiera para los estudiantes de Hollywood Arts, era la hora de la clase de Sikowitz, el profesor que tanto les gustaba a los muchachos.

-Chicos!- dijo el mayor finalizando la clase y los 6 chicos ya conocidos voltearon –Ahora que recuerdo, les tengo una noticia muy buena-

-Bien viejo suéltalo- habló Rex

-Emm… Bueno, como ustedes saben, la escuela exige como parte de su evaluación final hacer una presentación formal, como profesionales, y que creen? Bien, como son mis estudiantes preferidos, les conseguí una presentación a todos juntos en… Alemania!-

-Wow Sikowitz, enserio!? De verdad Alemania!?- dijo muy sorprendida la chica castaña de nombre Tori Vega mientras los demás sonreían

-Claro, y eso no es todo hay más…-

-Habla rápido Sikowitz, me interesa- dijo Jade tomando una sorbo de su café

-Habrá un par de representantes allí-

-Bieen, eso es bueno- habló Beck

-Bueno chicos, mañana afinaremos bien los detalles- finalizó Sikowitz saliendo del salón

-Wow chicos iremos a Alemania!- dijo Tori

-Si!- dijeron todos chocando sus manos al centro

Tori P.O.V

Me quedé sentada en el patio de la escuela aún sorprendida y feliz del viaje. Vaya, todavía no termino de creer que Sikowitz nos haya conseguido un viaje a Alemania! Es decir, otro CONTINENTE! Sólo espero que no sea igual a nuestro viaje en Yerba jejeje, además Jade irá y…

-Vegaa, feliz del viaje a Alemania?- dijo una voz muy conocida para mi

-Jade!- dije saltando sobre sus brazos y abrazándola fuertemente

-No me abraces tan fuerte Vega, maltratas la carne- dijo burlonamente y yo me separé de ella

-Lo siento Jade-

-Oh, vamos Vega, cállate y dame un beso- dijo y yo obedientemente la besé en los labios

No sé bien cómo paso esto, cómo es que me volví novia de Jade. Siempre creí que ella me odiaba pero hace un par de meses atrás ella me besó y me dijo que le gustaba, primero, no lo asimilaba bien pero después terminé por aceptarlo.

La empecé a ver con otros ojos, como mujer, además Jade constantemente me acosaba sólo como ella sabe, me acorralaba contra su auto e intentaba besarme, ella intentaba hacer que me enamorara de ella, muy a su manera pero, a fin de cuentas… lo logró, me enamoré de su arrogancia y su altanería, de su cuerpo y su voz tan fría, aunque a veces me hace enojar, cosa que pasa muy seguido, la quiero y nos la pasamos bien juntas. Muchos dirán que es una extraña relación, y lo es, pero, sé que saldrá adelante, al menos eso me gusta creer.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Sam P.O.V.

-Wow Carly! Enserio irás hasta allá - dije asombrada

-Si Sam, pero mi padre dijo que si querías acompañarme sería perfecto imagínate hacer un especial de iCarly nada más y nada menos que desde ALEMANIA! Sería fantástico-

-No lo sé Carly, no quiero dejar a mi madre sola, ya sabes que las medicinas que toma ahora son…-

-No necesito saber eso Sam.- dije rápidamente -Vamos será divertido, que acaso no quieres ir a Alemania?-

-Pues si pero…-

-Pero nada Sam, tú vienes conmigo y se acabó- dijo y puse una cara de no estar muy convencida –Si cambias esa cara, cuando lleguemos allá, iremos a cualquier restaurant que tú elijas y pedirás lo que quieras, sale?- termino de decir, asentí con una sonrisa enorme y moviendo frenéticamente mi cabeza de arriba abajo

El capitán Shay, padre de Carly, la había invitado a una cena muy importante con el embajador de USA en Alemania, Carly por supuesto iba a ir, pero Spencer no, él se quedaría a cuidar la casa, pero calceto le ayudaría a ver lo del viaje porque su padre sólo le mando un boleto ya que se le ocurrió después que también podía ir yo. La verdad creo que su padre no quería a Spencer en la cena pues… es Spencer.

Bajamos del estudio y llegamos a la sala de estar, Spencer estaba con una chica rusa, creo. Que no aprendió nada de cuando salió con la Uzbekistana?

Salimos del apartamento y allí estaba él.

-Hola chicas- dijo un muy animado Freddie

-Hola Fredward- dije seriamente lo cual ignoró

-Hola mi amor- dijo cariñosamente Carly sonriendo ampliamente y plantando un suave beso en sus labios. Yo sólo me limite a bajar la mirada.

Carly y Freddie han salido por un par de meses, los cuales han sido una tortura para mí. Ese estúpido cobarde de pacotilla me la robó. Pero eso me pasa por tenerle confianza a un idiota como él. Le dije lo que sentía por Carly, me dijo que me ayudaría con ella para que pudiéramos estar juntas pero todo fue una maldita excusa para robármela. Nunca debí confiar en ese…

-SAM!- dijeron ambos trayéndome de vuelta de mis pensamientos

-Que?-

-Vamos a Licuados Locos. Quedamos con Wendy y otros chicos recuerdas? Para ver lo del viaje-

-Oh si claro- dije sin mucho ánimo

Caminamos hacia los licuados locos. Ella y Freddie iban por delante platicando amenamente, mientras yo iba detrás de ellos simplemente cabizbaja sin pensar en nada. De pronto sentí que Carly se paró junto a mí

-Sam ¿Qué pasa? Porque tan callada?-

-Mmm, no nada-

-Ok- dijo no muy convencida para luego alcanzar a Freddie

Llegamos a los licuados Locos y ciertamente, allí estaba Wendy con otros muchachos esperándonos, son los amigos de Calceto y nos venderán los boletos baratos. Ya una vez sentados, Carly, Freddie y los demás chicos empezaron a afinar los detalles para el viaje. Yo no les puse mucha atención, preferí platicar con Wendy de cosas sin sentido. Sólo logré escuchar que Freddie daría un dinero extra para poder ir también. Oh sí, lo que faltaba, que vaya el nerd-tonto a arruinarnos el viaje, pensé.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Tori P.O.V.

Ya han pasado algunos días desde la noticia del viaje. Sikowitz ya nos dio los detalles de todo, nuestro vuelo salía mañana a las 8:30 p.m.

Iba de camino a casa cuando André me detuvo un momento.

-Tori! Cuál es el aviso del que Sikowitz hablaba? No debí ir al baño en ese momento-

-Ah, no es nada importante. Realmente no entendí mucho de lo que Sikowitz dijo, pero creo que subirán más pasajeros en Seattle ya que los pasajeros de L.A. no son muchos, ni los de Seattle, así que abordarán pasajeros de ese estado a nuestro vuelo para que el avión lleve la cantidad usual de pasajeros

-Ah, ok Tori, nos vemos en el aeropuerto mañana- dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa

Llegué de la escuela y vi a Trina sentada en el sofá, me volteó a ver enojada -Ay si, ya llegó la estrella, woo- dijo con sarcasmo como lo había estado haciendo durante esta última semana

-Vamos Trina, mañana me iré a Alemania, el que yo tenga "sólo" un poco más de talento que tú no significa que me trates mal- le dije. Que divertido fue hacer eso, pero ahora Trina me matará. Salí de allí corriendo antes de que Trina reaccionara y me dirigí con dirección hacia mi habitación. Al llegar a mi pieza le mande un mensaje a Jade pero no fue respondido. Odio que me haga eso.

Al siguiente día llegué a H.A. y me senté junto con los chicos pero no vi a cierta persona, le pregunté a los chicos pero no sabían nada, rápidamente le eché un vistazo al estacionamiento por si estaba su auto allí pero no. Donde se habrá metido esta chica?. En fin, empezaron las clases y Jade no se apareció por ahí en ningún momento. Finalmente llegó la ultima hora, la clase de Sikowitz, nos quedamos de ver en el aeropuerto a las 8:00 p.m., nos daría el tiempo suficiente para hacer nuestras maletas y despedirnos.

Llegué a casa y subí a mi habitación y alisté mi maleta. Serán sólo un par de semanas pero extrañaré mi habitación después de todo. Antes de cerrar la maleta le eché un vistazo rápido a mi móvil pero no había nada, ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada. Bajé a la sala donde mis padres y Trina me esperaban

-Tori, te extrañaremos mucho- dijeron mis dos padres al unísono

-Yo también, tranquilos sólo serán unas semanas-

-Cuídate muy bien mi pequeña- dijo mi madre abrazándome acto seguido de mi padre haciendo lo mismo –Trina ¿que no piensas despedirte de tu hermana?- volvió a decir mi madre dirigiéndose a Trina que no había inmutado palabra alguna en todo el suceso

-Está bien- Rodó los ojos y se acercó para abrazarme y me dijo en el oído –Te mataré cuando regreses- susurró y me abrazó

Salí de mi casa y esperé un taxi. Ya dentro de uno le marqué a Jade y al ver que no contestaba le mandé un SMS pero no se molestó en contestarme. Había un tráfico espantoso rumbo al aeropuerto, lo que hizo que me retrasara varios minutos. Después un rato llegué al aeropuerto y rápidamente busqué a los chicos, nuestro vuelo salía en menos de 15 min.

**Y bien? Es digno de un review suyo? Estuvo aburrido? Les gusto? Se aceptan sugerencias? CLARO QUE SI! Aclaro que este es solo el principio. La historia apenas está por comenzar (se lee más dramático de lo que esperaba xD) Vamos, te invito a dejarme un review. Pliiiis! ^_^.**

**Nos leemos luego! Sayo'**


	2. Accidente Aéreo

**Bien. Aquí el segundo capítulo! Al principio aclaré que las series no son mías así que ya no es necesario el disclaimmer, no?**

**Bien. A leer!**

**Supervivencia en la Isla**

**Capítulo 2: Accidente aéreo**

Tori P.O.V.

Llegué al aeropuerto un poco retrasada y rápidamente busqué a los chicos, nuestro vuelo salía en menos de 15 min.

-André! Y los demás?- dije al fin encontrando a uno de los chicos

-Hola Tori, emm… Sikowitz está comprando los boletos, Robbie llevó a Rex al baño, Beck fue por comida y Cat está buscando una revista de Sky Store-

-Y Jade?- pregunte con un deje de desesperación en mi voz

-Jade? No sé, creo que aún no llega- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Faltando 5 min para abordar el avión todos nos reunimos en la cafetería esperando a Jade. Donde está esa chica?, seguramente vendrá de último minuto, pensé.

Faltando como 2 min ella al fin decidió aparecerse, Sikowitz le reclamó por su llegada de último momento y como era de esperarse ella le contestó "Yo vengo cuando se me da la gana" en su tono de siempre.

Al pasar por la puerta del detector de metales empezó a sonar justo cuando ella pasó, le pasaron la vara que detecta metales, en su bolsillo sonó más fuerte y la revisaron, no era nada más que sus tijeras, la obligaron a dejarlas, Jade puso objeción, pero finalmente se dio por vencida, le dije que le compraría una llegando a Alemania, por la falta de tiempo, fuimos corriendo a la entrada del avión ya que si nos quedábamos otro minuto más no alcanzaríamos a subir.

Ya al fin dentro de éste, nos sentamos en parejas, por suerte casi no había gente dentro, Robbie se sentó con Cat, Beck con André y Jade obviamente se sentó conmigo.

Después de un rato caí dormida. Estaba realmente cansada por el stress de la subida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Carly P.O.V.

Llegamos al aeropuerto. Nos entregaron los boletos y esperamos un rato, faltaban todavía unos 20 min. Nuestro vuelo salía a las 10:30 p.m. Iríamos en un avión de L.A. Le dije a Freddie que fuera por unas bebidas, me estaba hablando de un nuevo sistema operativo o algo así. Esta relación me resulta muy… extraña, Freddie se la pasa hablando de tecnología, y a veces es aburrido, es decir, lo quiero y todo, pero a veces resulta frustrante hablar con él. Vi a Sam sentada sola en una esquina.

-Hola Sammy- dije sentándome al lado de ella

-Hola Carls. Y Fredalupe?- dijo con una sonrisa que me pareció un poco forzada

-Fredalupe? Pues, fue por unas bebidas- dije un poco divertida y ella asintió sin ganas –Sam, que pasa?- comencé a decir preocupada -Has estado un poco rara últimamente, te siento distante-

-No pasa nada Carls, no te preocupes, no es… nada- dijo esto último con un suspiro

-Sam, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu mejor amiga, no?- dije seriamente

-Sí, pero… es que no lo entenderías-

-Sam, acaso ya no confías lo suficiente en mí para contarme…-

-No es que no confíe- dijo interrumpiendo rápidamente -Es que… bueno, te diré, porque no vale la pena seguir así por…-

-Chicas! Traje las bebidas- dijo Freddie con tres sodas, inoportunamente, y justo cuando Sam lo vio venir, ella se levantó

-Sam, no te vayas- dije tomándola de la muñeca

Voy… voy por comida- dijo con una triste sonrisa y la solté. Nuevamente me quedé sola con Freddie, él siguió hablando ignorando la actitud de Sam.

Al fin subimos al avión, yo me senté con Freddie y Sam se sentó con una chica muy guapa atrás de nosotros. El avión despegó y esa horrible sensación de los oídos tapados me llegó. Será un largo viaje, pensé, con un suspiro.

Freddie empezó a hablar ahora de los procesadores más rápidos, yo no le prestaba mucha atención, de vez en cuando asentía y ponía cara de asombro. Después de un rato me aburrí y voltee a ver a Sam la cual platicaba muy animada y divertidamente con la otra chica. Me alegra ver a mi mejor amiga feliz, estaba riendo junto con la otra chica, pero, sentí una ligera punzada en el estómago al ver como Sam posaba su mano encima de la de ella, le decía algo en el oído y las dos empezaban a reír de nuevo, estaban tan entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta que las miraba. Ignoré la punzada pensando que era por la altura del avión y me volví hacia Freddie de nuevo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Tori P.O.V.

Desperté un poco adormilada. Oh por dios, cuánto tiempo llevamos viajando? Miré mi peraphone. Más de 4 horas? Wow, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando pasamos por Seattle. Jade se encontraba al lado mío durmiendo con un libro en su rostro, lo quité con cuidado de no levantarla y lo guardé, se veía tan linda, ¿cómo puede parecer tan tranquila durmiendo y despierta ser toda una fiera? Eso siempre será un misterio. Decidí dormirme otra vez.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que me levantara de repente, parecían gritos, estaba un poco aturdida, miré a mí alrededor sin comprender lo que pasaba, parecía que estábamos… CAYENDO! No puede ser verdad, el avión se desploma, SE DESPLOMA! La escena sin duda era realmente aterradora y desesperante como las películas que le gustan a Jade, solo que esto era real. Unos pasajeros gritando desgarradoramente, otros llorando y pidiéndole a Dios vete a saber que, era obvio que el avión se estrellaría. Qué diablos pasa!? Porque caemos?!

Estaba totalmente en shock, mi mente no reaccionaba. Volteé a ver hacia donde estaban los chicos pero no había nadie en sus asientos. Había un hombre tirado en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando y la cara destrozada. Miré a Jade y no estaba en su lugar, traté de desabrochar mi cinturón pero estaba atorado. Diablos! Qué hago?! La desesperación se apoderaba de mi cada vez más. Hace unas horas todo estaba bien y ahora me levanto y el avión se viene abajo.

Comencé a llorar incontrolablemente tratando de zafar el cinturón cuando logré ver a Jade tratando de llegar hasta mí con dificultad, -Jade!- grité. Finalmente logró llegar hasta mí, se sentó y muy alarmada me dijo –Tori! Una hélice del avión se sobrecalentó y está en llamas, lo más que podemos esperar es un aterrizaje muy forzoso!- ella logró desabrochar el cinturón y rápidamente volteé a ver en mi ventanilla, en efecto, se podía divisar el humo en el aire.

-Jade, moriremos, Jade MORIREMOS!- dije volteándola a ver más desesperada que antes con la respiración agitada y con mis ojos derramando ríos

-NO! Tori, no moriremos, No!, algo pasará, ya lo verás- dijo Jade dándome falsas esperanzas

-Qué puede pasar Jade! DIME!-

-MALDITA SEA VEGA! No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es!-

-MAS DIFÍCIL?! NOS VAMOS A MORIR JADE!, QUE DIABLOS QUIERES QUE PIENSE!- dije aún más alterada

-No quiero pelear contigo Vega, no ahora- dijo cuando una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y me abrazó lo más fuerte posible intentando protegerme del impacto. Miré hacia la ventana y ya estábamos a pocos pies de altura. De repente todo se volvió negro.

**Y bien? Dejarán review? Creen que será una buena trama? Que pasará después? Quien sobrevivió? Cuantos sobrevivientes quieren? Yo pensaba unos 20. Todas las preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo, y si no, pues no se preocupen, son libres de preguntar lo que sea, y si puedo yo con gusto les responderé cualquier duda.**

**Sayo'**


	3. Los sobrevivientes

**Gracias por sus reviews! \m/ Son los mejores n.n'… Bien, aquí les entrego el tercer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Perdidos**

**Capítulo 3: Los sobrevivientes**

=En algún lugar de USA=

Estaba un hombre sentado en una barra de un bar pidiéndole al cantinero un poco de whisky, el cantinero empezó a servir pero se le tiró un poco al escuchar las noticias en la televisión.

(Televisión)

-Interrumpimos su programa para dar aviso de un accidente pasado hace apenas unas horas- dijo una joven reportera rubia. –El vuelo 325 con destino a Alemania desvió su vuelo y se ha perdido su ubicación del radar, se creé que el avión fue secuestrado o se ha accidentado. Las autoridades dicen que tardarán en ubicar la posición del avión ya que no se sabe a ciencia cierta que ha pasado con éste y en que parte se ha perdido. A continuación pasamos los nombres de los 70 pasajeros a bordo, les pedimos a sus familias que tengan paciencia y no hagan nada imprudente contra las autoridades- terminó de decir la reportera y empezó a pasar una lista con los nombres de los pasajeros a bordo.

-Que desgracia la de ese avión- dijo el cantinero al hombre de la barra

-Sí, que mal, espero y sus familias estén bien- contestó el hombre de la barra –Pero que alivio, mi hijo estuvo a punto de abordar ese avión pero como harían parada en Seattle no quiso ir-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ooooooooooooooooooooO

Jade P.O.V.

Me desperté de pronto, con los ojos aún cerrados, pensé que todo el asunto del choque había sido un estúpido sueño, pero no fue así, sentí un terrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo, pero más fuerte en mi pierna izquierda. Abrí los ojos de repente, estaba oscuro, con todas mis fuerzas traté de levantarme, me apoyé en uno de los asientos que había, al parecer el piloto logró aterrizar forzosamente el avión, habían varios cuerpos tirados en el pasillo, rápidamente un pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza. Volteé a ver mi asiento y el de alado, allí estaba Tori recostada en su asiento inconsciente, con una ceja sangrando y algunos moretones en su cuerpo. Aparentemente estaba bien así que decidí levantarla, comencé a llamarla acompañada de un suave empujón.

-Tori, Tori estas bien? Me oyes?- dije y al ver que no respondía empecé a preocuparme. Mi pierna cada vez me dolía más. –TORI!- grité pero aún no respondía, caí de rodillas a causa de mi pierna sangrante –Tori, por favor no te mueras- dije con una lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla –TORI!- volví a gritar sólo que ahora golpeé más fuerte. Finalmente ella se comenzó a mover

-Jade? Jade!- dijo Tori levantándose de repente –Oh Jade, estás bien- dijo de nuevo abrazándome y llorando. –Auch!- gimió Tori

-Qué pasa?-

-Mi brazo, me duele y sangra- Alzó su brazo y tenía una gran cortada

-Ya veré que hago con esa cortada, ahora vamos, hay que buscar a los chicos para ver si están bien, y buscar más sobrevivientes-

-Está bien Jade- dijo, desaté su cinturón y con un poco de dificultad se levantó de su silla. Yo me levanté apoyándome en un asiento.

-Jade, tu pierna-

-Sí, luego la curo, ven vamos, creo que veo a Rex tirado por allá-

Caminé apoyada de Tori, a causa de mi pierna, por los pasillos, con unos cuantos pasajeros inconscientes o quizá muertos tirados en el suelo y otros en sus asientos. Me detuve bruscamente haciendo que Tori parara de igual manera y me separé de ella apoyándome en un asiento.

-Que pasa Jade?- preguntó, di un suspiro y le contesté

-Mira Tori- comencé despacio –Puede, no, debe de haber pasajeros, la gran mayoría quizá, que estén, muertos, incluso, los chicos pueden estarlo, así que, si sientes miedo, o algo, abrázame o solo aprieta fuerte mi mano y no la sueltes, está bien? Sé valiente- termine de decir, esbocé pequeña sonrisa y le extendí mi mano

Ella suspiró y tardo un momento, quizá preparándose por lo que pasaría –Esta bien- dijo finalmente tomando mi mano y seguimos caminando entre los pasajeros

Llegamos a donde estaba tirado Rex, caminamos un poco más y hallamos a Robbie junto con Cat y André. Me agaché ignorando el dolor de mi pierna y tomé el pulso de cada uno comprobando que estuvieran vivos, y afortunadamente era así, todos estaban vivos.

-Tori, están vivos, ayúdame a levantarlos- dije mirando a Tori desde abajo y ella asintió. Uno por uno se iban levantando un poco aturdidos, asustados y golpeados pero todos guardaron la compostura.

-Beck donde esta?-

-La última vez que lo vi iba a ver al piloto para saber si podía ayudar- contesto André

-Ok, Tori, quédate con los chicos y explícales lo que pasó mientras yo voy a buscar a Beck- dije y Tori asintió

Con gran dificultad, me abrí paso entre los cuerpos que estaban tirados y finalmente llegué hasta la cabina. Encontré a los 3 allí, el piloto y el copiloto en sus respectivos asientos uno con su cabeza en el timón y el otro con su cabeza en el respaldo. Había mucha sangre en el parabrisas. Chequé el pulso de los dos y obviamente ya no tenían vida. Beck estaba encima del tablero de control. Apenas pude sentarlo en el suelo, tomé su pulso.

-Diablos!- susurré para mí misma

Regresé por donde vine y me volví a encontrar con los chicos

-Donde esta Beck?- Preguntó André y yo en respuesta negué con mi cabeza. Tori que estaba al lado de mí, me abrazó por la cintura fuertemente y hundió su cara en mi cuello como le había dicho, Cat cayó hincada llorando y escuche a André diciendo "No puede ser" Robbie se sentó en una silla vacía con las manos en su rostro

-Tranquila Tori, todo va a estar bien- dije acariciando su pelo y dándole un suave beso en la cabeza –Todo va a estar bien- dije una vez más y me soltó –Bien, André ve con Robbie a buscar más sobrevivientes atrás, Cat, Tori, si se sienten listas, ayúdenme a buscar, y si no, sólo acompañen a los chicos o a mí- terminé de decir. Cat tomó la mano de Robbie y se fue con ellos a la parte de atrás. Tori por el contrario se quedó conmigo acompañándome a la parte delantera.

Fuimos por cada uno de los lugares, yo tomando el pulso de todos y Tori agarrándome la mano. Desafortunadamente hasta ahora no había ningún sobreviviente. Había un joven tirado en el suelo y me acerqué a tomarle pulso. Miré a Tori en señal de que me ayudara a levantarlo. Se veía bastante golpeado del cuerpo, pero no tanto como para no levantarse. Finalmente el joven reaccionó. Le hicimos varias preguntas para saber si aún tenía conciencia de quien era, afortunadamente así fue.

-Bien cómo te llamas- le pregunté

-Soy Anthony, Anthony McMillian, pero díganme Tony y ustedes son?-

-Victoria Vega, pero dime Tori-

-Jade West-

…

-Ok, Tori, Jade, busquemos más sobrevivientes- dijo el chico muy profesionalmente después de haberle hecho algunas otras preguntas y resolviendo las suyas

Entre los tres buscamos sobrevivientes. Encontramos sólo a 1. Llegamos y me asombró ver algo

-Hey, miren a quienes me he encontrado, creen que estén vivos?- dije mientras ellos se acercaban

-Oh! Son los de iCarly!- dijo Anthony

-Vamos, tomémosles el pulso- dije y cada uno le tomó el pulso a los tres iCarly's. Yo se lo tomé a la chica llamada Sam, una linda rubia que sangraba por un brazo y de la ceja y a su acompañante, otra chica de cabello oscuro muy linda también. Afortunadamente las dos seguían con vida y al parecer los demás también estaban vivos, heridos pero vivos. Al principio estaban un poco alterados, pero les explicamos lo que pasó y parecían más calmados, tomaron la situación con prudencia.

Continuamos buscando sobrevivientes y sólo encontramos a otro, pero estaba gravemente herido. Regresamos y a este último lo llevamos en una maleta de ruedas sentado ya que no podía caminar por su grave herida de la cabeza.

Nos encontramos con los demás en el punto donde partimos, junto con los 7 sobrevivientes que encontramos.

-A cuántos encontraron ustedes?- les pregunté

-Sólo a cuatro, ellos son: Tom Mercury, tiene 30- era un hombre alto con barba y cabello negro, rasgos un poco rudos y a juzgar por el traje, empresario

-Lena Thompson, tiene 18- Era una chica de cabello largo, muy ondulado y rojizo.

-Kate y Mark Robinson, son hermanos Kate tiene 15 y Mark 20– La chica era de pelo largo y rubio, el chico, al igual que su hermana, tenía el cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos color miel –Y ustedes?, veo que han encontrado a los chicos de iCarly-

-Sí, nosotros logramos encontrar a siete pero uno está muy herido. Ellos son:

-Sam, Carly, Freddie- dije señalando a los iCarly's

André P.O.V.

-Él es Anthony McMillian, tiene 20- dijo Jade señalando a un joven de cabello castaño un poco largo, delgado y de piel blanca

–Ella es Julia Warrington, tiene 17- dijo señalando a una chica muy guapa con pelo negro y corto de ojos verdes-

-Ella es Ángela Martinez, tiene 16- dijo señalando a una chica latina de pelo obscuro hasta los hombros de mechas rojas

–Y este creo q se llama Adam, apenas y puede hablar- dijo señalando a último hombre, tenía una enorme herida en la cabeza y la cara la tenía ensangrentada

-Chicos!-dije alto acordándome de algo importante

-Que?!- dijeron todos al unísono

-SIKOWITZ!- grité y corrí hacia la primera clase recordando que sólo nos faltaba revisar allí. Llegué a primera clase y vi a Sikowitz tirado en el suelo con su calva cabeza sangrando

-Sikowitz!- dije moviéndolo rápidamente

-André?, Pero que ha pasado aquí?!- pregunto muy alarmado poniéndose de pie. Le comencé a explicar lo del accidente y me pregunto por los chicos y le dije que casi todos estábamos bien, sólo que Beck había fallecido, en cuánto le dije esto se puso más alterado aún y murmurando cosas que no alcancé a oír. Luego de que lo logré calmar le dije que me ayudara a buscar algún sobreviviente pero todos estaban muertos. Caminamos de regreso con los chicos.

**Y bien? Les gusto? Ya tienen aquí, si no me equivoco (y si sí, díganmelo porfavor n.n') a los 17 sobrevivientes**

**Sayo'**


	4. El primer caído

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me alientan para seguir n.n'. Aquí les hago entrega de este cuarto capítulo. Espero les guste.**

**Perdidos**

**Capítulo 4: El primer caído**

Tori P.O.V.

-Bien chicos!, ahora hay que bajar con cuidado todos. Anthony y André bajen con cuidado a Adam, ok?- dijo Jade y así lo hicimos, cada uno bajó con cuidado del avión.

Ya una vez fuera, todos nos reunimos lejos del avión ya que el mal olor de los cuerpos dentro empezaba a hacerse presente. Estaba frío y oscuro afuera, Jade dijo que todos los que estuvieran más heridos fueran hasta la orilla de la playa.

Jade P.O.V.

Le pedí a los que tuvieran heridas más graves se acercaran conmigo a la orilla de la playa para que los ayudara a curarse. Subí al avión otra vez para quitarle un poco de ropa a los cuerpos y rasgarlas para ponerle a los heridos. El olor de los cuerpos pudriéndose cada vez se hacía más intenso, tenía que sacar la mayor parte de ropa posible porque al día siguiente el olor sería peor y no quisiera subir allí de nuevo.

Salí del avión junto con la ropa y me dirigí a los chicos en la orilla. Limpié sus heridas con el agua de la playa, la cual estaba salada y obviamente gritaron de dolor cada vez que les mojaba las heridas, fue tan divertido verlos gritar. Adam fue el más difícil, su cabeza tenía una gran y profunda cortada en la frente muy cerca del ojo y sangraba impresionantemente, era un milagro que no perdiera el ojo. Dejé a Tori para último lugar, para tener un tiempo a solas. Ya una vez que le había vendado el tobillo a Mark, comencé con Tori. Le empecé limpiando la ceja, no era una herida tan profunda, y a continuación empecé con el brazo, esta si era una herida un poco más grave. Con un trapo húmedo, limpié la sangre seca.

-AUCH!- gimió Tori al pasarle el trapo por la herida nuevamente abierta

-No seas bebé Vega, sé valiente- dije burlonamente

-Jade… cómo es que logras actuar tan calmada en esta situación, lo tomas todo con, no sé, ¿experiencia?, es decir, pareciera que ya has lidiado con este tipo de cosas- dijo Tori de repente mientras le enredaba el brazo con una prenda

-Pues, de algo sirve ver tantas películas de terror y acción no?- le contesté mirando hacia ella con una sonrisa

-Y que piensas hacer ahora?, que vamos a hacer?- dijo Tori y miré hacia el cielo en el cual el Sol empezaba a asomarse y un terrible recuerdo cruzó mi cabeza.

_-Jade! JADE! AYUDAME-_

_-Tranquilo, te sacaré de allí, te lo prometo- Dije con una seguridad poco creíble…_

-Chicas!- gritó Kate –Chicas- empezó un poco jadeante cuando llegó al lado de nosotras –Es Adam, algo le pasa- termino de decir

-Voy para allá. Tori, quédate aquí con Kate- dije y no esperé a que Tori contestara ya que salí corriendo, ignorando las horribles punzadas de mi pierna, hacia donde estaban los chicos con Adam

Al llegar, Adam estaba tosiendo fuertemente y escupiendo sangre, la herida de la cabeza estaba sangrando nuevamente. Lo revisé y vi un pequeño tubo atravesando su costado derecho.

-Diablos como es que no vi esto- susurré para mí misma –Hay que sacarlo- volví a decir mirando a André y a Derek –Chicos, sujétenlo de los brazos, ¡Tony, Tom ayúdenme aquí!- grité a los dos primeros chicos que vi, ya una vez que llegaron les dije que sujetaran las piernas de Adam ya que le causaría un inmenso dolor que yo le sacara aquel tubo.

Desgarré mi camisa de la parte de abajo y lo puse entre mi mano y su estómago y con el otro trozo de tela agarré el tubo y quise sacarlo de un solo tirón pero no pude, atravesaba hasta el otro lado y el pedazo que le sobresalía por delante era muy corto. Volví a intentar, pero ahora el tubo salió un poco más, era un poco más difícil hacerlo ya que Adam se retorcía del dolor causado – ¡Sujétenlo más fuerte!- les grité a los chicos. Nuevamente volví a intentar

Los gritos de Adam retumbaban en mis oídos y toda la estúpida isla, el tubo aún no salía y cada vez era más desesperante verlo gritar y retorcerse.

-DIOS! Este maldito tubo no salé!- Dije ya totalmente desesperada.

Solté el tubo por un par de segundos, tomando fuerza, y con una fuerte tirada logré sacar la mayor parte de aquel tubo. Respiré un poco y vi a Tori acercarse. Ella dio un gritito y vi como se tapó los ojos.

-AAAHHHH!- gritó Adam del dolor cuando terminé de sacar el tubo. Los chicos recostaron a Adam en la arena. Le dije a Tori que fuera a mojar el trapo y así lo hizo. Cuando regresó limpié la sangre en el abdomen de Adam. Éste se desmayó del dolor que le había causado hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooO

Sam P.O.V.

Se me era imposible asimilar todo lo q había pasado. Hace apenas unas horas estaba con Julia platicando divertidamente, y ahora, estamos aquí. Hay un hombre casi muriéndose en frente de mi. Carly está totalmente en shock, aún piensa que todo esto es un sueño. Freddie no sé donde está, seguramente esta perdido en la isla, hmm, espero y se lo coma un león o cualquier cosa que haiga ahí adentro.

-Se muere, pierde el pulso- dijo la chica gótica de nombre Jade, me parece, en un tono casi inaudible. Comenzó a darle ejercicios de RCP pero al parecer seguía sin reaccionar.

-Necesitas ayuda- dije reaccionando un poco tarde e hincándome al lado e ella.

-No lo creo, no podemos hacer nada por salvarlo, y en el caso de que lo lograramos, seguramente una infección lo mataría

—Está bien- dije sin más.

Me levanté y vi a Carly llorando. Me acerqué a ella y le abracé por detrás. Al hacer esto ella se sorprendió y se dio la media vuelta para abrazarme fuertemente y hundir su cara en mi cuello. Yo sólo me limité a acariciar su suave cabello y decirle palabras de aliento y consuelo.

-Tranquila Carly, no llores amiga, saldremos de esto, ya lo verás-

-No Sam. Esto está… no lo sé… que vamos a hacer? Ese hombre acaba de morir Dios.- dijo ella mirándome con sus ojos color chocolate llenos de lagrimas. Sólo le dí un beso en la frente y le sonreí.

Vimos como los chicos pusieron al señor en la orilla de la playa dejando que la corriente se lo llevara.

El día apenas empezaba y el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente. Seguramente todos teníamos la misma pregunta en la cabeza. ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante?

**Listo. Cómo quedó? En lo personal, no me gustó mucho este cap, además de que está algo corto, les prometo mejorar n.n… mm pero bueno, la última palabra la tienen ustedes. Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos luego! Saludos!**

**Sayo'**


End file.
